


Of Wedding Bells

by KaytiKazoo



Series: How It Could Have Been [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Deke is getting married, but nerves get the better of him. Daniel and Daisy are there to put it right.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: How It Could Have Been [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Of Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I should probably make an official series out of this one of these days. This attaches to [In Defense of Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096620) and [Of Pregnancy and Scalpels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149963)

He excused himself with a cheerful smile, saying he had to grab something he left in the bedroom and that they could go ahead of him, he would catch up. They all smiled, and let him go. The hallway seemed endless, and he tried not to run to the bedroom, not wanting to arouse suspicion. Once inside, Deke shut the door behind him. With something between him and the world, he tugged at the knot of his tie roughly, unable to breathe. The room was empty, luckily, everyone heading away from the cottage and into the backyard for the ceremony. Deke, though, was frozen, leaned against a wall, shaking. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Deke hissed out. 

The door opened, and Deke panicked, trying to put his face back together for the public. Daniel Sousa, his love and light in his life, stepped in. His eyes found Deke immediately, Deke struggling with his tie still, gasping out breaths. 

“Hey,” Daniel said gently, “hey, hey.”

He spoke like he was trying to soothe a frightened animal. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this, Daniel. I can’t.”

Daniel came to Deke’s side and reached out, pulling the tie all the way off for him, and then tossed it onto the table nearby. 

“There, tie’s off. Talk to me.”

Deke leaned into him, needing that closeness, the comfort. Daniel wrapped him up and slid his hand into Deke’s hair, cradling the back of his head against his shoulder. 

“You’re alright.”

“I can’t do this,” Deke  whimpered again.

“Okay,” Daniel said. “Talk to me. Why?”

Deke gripped the front of Daniel’s suit, definitely ruining the nice, pressed lapel of his jacket. 

“I don’t know,” Deke said. “It’s so big. It’s so big, and I can’t do this. I’ll ruin it.”

“You won’t.”

“Out of the three of us, I would. I’m annoying, and loud, and still have no idea how relationships actually work.”

“You’re not annoying,” Daniel interrupted. “You’re loud, but I love that. Daisy loves that. And we’re all figuring it out together. That’s how it’s been. We’re doing this together. It’s okay if you’re a little scared of the future, you know. You’re still a part of us.”

Deke buried himself into Daniel’s embrace, and tried to level his breathing. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Daniel stroked over the back of Deke’s neck, and kissed his temple. 

“Where’s this coming from? You were okay last night, laughing about our honeymoon and how Luke will finally not be a bastard.”

Deke shook his head. 

“Hey, we’re getting married today, you know, because Daisy and I both want you there with us for the rest of our lives. I proposed, not because you’re perfect, but because you’re Deke Shaw, the man that I love more than anything. There’s no one else I want to meet up at that altar, except Daisy, obviously. I want you, Deke, for the rest of our lives, I don’t care what anyone else thinks, what anyone else says about you. You’re not annoying, never have been, not to me.”

He tipped Deke’s chin up, and kissed his forehead, between his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, his top lip, his bottom, his chin. 

“Who convinced you that you’re not good enough?” Daniel asked, stepping back, keeping his  hands on Deke’s arms, thumbs stroking sweeping circles. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Who?”

“It’s just something that Mack said. It’s the same thing they say every time.” 

“What?”

“That they’re surprised I’ve made it this long, that neither of you have taken the baby and left, that I’m annoying enough that you’d Runaway Bride me.”

Daniel frowned, deep and  unhappy.

“I’ll kill him myself,” Daniel said. “No one gets to say that about you. Why haven’t you said anything before?”

“They’re just joking, but –”

“But?”

“It still hurts. I’m not – I wasn’t a good person on the Lighthouse when I met them. I was harsh, and looked out for myself. I did bad things in order to survive.”

“You had to,” Daniel started, but Deke shook his head and he quieted. Deke ran his hands over Daniel’s chest up and down. 

“I had to,” Deke said, “but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t hurt people, hurt them, when we first met. I’ve tried to make it up, but that doesn’t erase the past, and I know I’m not anyone’s favorite person.”

“You’re mine. And Daisy’s. Luke’s pretty fond of you.”

“Luke’s a year and a half, he’s fond of anyone who plays with him and feeds him,” Deke said.

Their son, Lucas Phillip Johnson, was born in the middle of December, in a hospital, surrounded by the people who loved him the  most. He looked so much like Daisy that he could have been a carbon copy, his eyes bright and curious even as a newborn. Since, he’d grown into a toddling, burbling little boy who loved to play with Deke’s zipper on his jacket, and was constantly drawn to all of the dangerous things in their home.

“Don’t,” Daniel said softly. “Don’t put yourself down, Deke. I love you. Daisy loves you. Luke loves you so much. You’re his father, and he adores you.”

“I know,” Deke said. 

“Look, I’ll take care of Mack.”

“No, don’t, that’s not – that's not necessary.”

“It is. This is hurting you, and it’s my job to be here with you and help you. If I can prevent this, I will help you. I will never stand by and let someone hurt you, even if they don’t mean to. I am your husband, or I will be if you walk down that aisle today, and I am going to be here by your side.”

The door opened again, and when they looked up, Daisy was standing in the bedroom doorway, hands on her hips. She looked radiant in her wedding gown, her hair pulled up away from her face, a purple jeweled hair clip sparking in the sunshine, a gift from May.

“What are you two doing in here?” Daisy asked. “We’re supposed to be getting married right now, if you forgot.”

“No, just a little bit of a crisis here,” Daniel replied coolly. 

“Cold feet?” Daisy asked.

“No,” Deke whimpered, and Daniel tugged him in, curled his hand around the back of Deke’s neck. 

“What’s going on here?” Daisy asked, stepping into the bedroom and  closing the door behind her.

“Someone has been  mean to our boy,” Daniel said. “He might need a little  _ persuasion  _ of our love and commitment  before we can walk that aisle, dear.”

“Oh, is that so?” Daisy asked, crossing the room and molding herself along his back. He sighed, leaning back into her as she kissed his neck. Daniel leaned in and kissed the other side, hands sliding from his arms down to his waist. Deke whimpered from the sensations, of their warmth against him. “How dare they? Only I’m allowed to be mean to him. Among anything else, like this.”

Her hand slipped around his waist to his groin, pressing into his cock.

“Getting me off  _ before _ the wedding, Daisy?” Deke groaned. 

“Can’t wait for the honeymoon,” she said. “Not if you need the love. Not if you need it. I need you to know I love you. That I want to marry you. That I want you at my side. At our side.”

Daisy stroked along his cock, kissing his jaw.

“Do you understand?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Deke,” she said steadily, “I want to hear you say it. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” he replied.

“Good boy,” she said. “My good boy. Daniel, will you help our boy?”

Deke watched as Daniel got to his knees in front of them while Daisy let her hands roam over Deke’s chest, underneath his jacket, opening his shirt, undoing the button on his suit pants. Daniel, beautiful Daniel with his wide eyes and earnest grin, looked so good down on his knees,  Deke wasn’t sure that this moment was real. 

It couldn’t be, he wasn’t this lucky. 

“Daniel,” he breathed out. 

“Let me,” Daniel said, tugging his pants down once Daisy got them open, pulling his nicest underwear he’d chosen that morning with them. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Deke nodded. Daniel stroked his cock lovingly, always so enamored with how Deke reacted to his touch, how he filled in his hand until he was achingly hard, studying him, memorizing the feel of him. It didn’t matter how many times he’d jerked Deke off over the years, or how often they’d done it recently. Daniel acted like it was the first time, like he’d never made Deke come before, like he’d never sucked Deke and let him finish in his mouth. 

“Darling, don’t tease,” Deke said quietly. Daniel smirked at him. 

“Oh, but you look so pretty when you beg,” Daniel said, still stroking, barely any pressure. 

“Baby,” Deke said sweetly. “Please.”

_ Baby _ was the ticket to get Daniel to do what he wanted. It always had been. 

“Who am I to deny you, husband?” Daniel asked.

Deke watched as Daniel took his cock in his mouth, and swallowed him down. He looked so good, so pretty, and it was the best present Daniel or Daisy could have given him. 

“Fuck,” Deke groaned.

“He’s so good, isn’t he? Look at how pretty he is, taking your cock and enjoying it,” Daisy said into his ear. “He’s such a good husband, huh? He can’t wait until our honey moon to show you how he’ll take care of you every night.”

“I can’t wait.”

“You’ll walk down the aisle, then?”

“I will. I don’t deserve you, but I’ll spend the rest of my life earning a – ah, fuck, like that,  Dannyboy – earning my spot at your sides.”

“You don’t have to,” Daisy replied. 

Deke’s cock hit the back of Daniel’s throat, as the man had no gag reflex at all, and he keened, bowing forward. She wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled him back against her. He can feel her tits against his back.

“Fuck, it feels so good.”

“You’re such a good boy.”

Daniel bobbed his head quicker, more fervently, and it didn’t take long for Deke to tip over the edge, the orgasm big and bright and full of love. Daniel swallowed down his cum easily and excitedly, sucking him clean. When he pulled off, he kissed Deke’s hip. Deke wasn’t sure when he’d buried his hand in Daniel’s hair, but he stroked through the strands, ruining his styled hair.

“I love you,” Daniel said. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

There was a knock on the door, and Jemma called out, “are you alright?”

“Fine!” Daisy and Deke yelled at the same time. Daniel smirked, tucking Deke’s softening cock back into his boxers and starting to button his pants. 

“Thank you,” Deke whined. “I love you. I love you both so much.”

Daniel rose to his feet and buttoned his shirt up as well, fingers deft as they moved. Daisy grabbed his tie from the side table and looped it over Deke’s head.

“You’re ours,” Daisy said, “and we’re not letting you go. Whoever made you doubt this, doubt  _ us _ , they’re not the authority here. I am. Daniel is. We get to decide if you deserve us, if you belong with us, and so far, I don’t want you to go anywhere. Daniel doesn’t want you to go anywhere. I want you to put those thoughts out of your mind because we wouldn’t have planned this whole wedding, gotten all of our friends and family together, bought this stupid dress, if we didn’t want to marry you. We want to marry you, call you our husband, and at the end of the day, make our family official and whole.”

“Me too. I want that. I want you both.”

Once Deke was redressed, Daisy fixed his suit jacket. Daniel fixed his tie. 

“Good,” Daniel said. “You look so good, Deke.”

“Your hair is a mess,” Deke said with a laugh. “Sorry I got so handsy.”

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. I love your hands in my hair.”

“Everyone’s going to know,” Deke said.

“Good,” Daisy said. “Let them. The next time whoever said that shit to you, you remind them that  _ we _ want you, regardless of their outsider opinion, and that if they want to challenge us again, they will get a full show of it not just the aftermath.”

Jemma knocked again, opening the door without waiting. She was carrying Luke who had decided he did not want to wear his suit jacket.

“He’s getting impatient and wants his parents to be married already before the hors d'oeuvres get cold.”

Deke held out his arms, and Jemma grinned, walking him over to them. She looked them over, the state of Deke’s suit, Daniel’s hair, as she passed Luke over.

“Hey bud,” Deke said.

“Dada,” Luke cooed. “Papa! Mama!”

“You’re so cute, you know,” Deke laughed. He looked at his partners. “I’m ready.”

* * *

Later, at the reception, Deke swayed with Luke asleep in his arms to the beat. He watched Nana and Bobo dancing to the slow song beside Daisy and Coulson. He watched Daniel cross from one side of the dance floor to the other, where Mack was standing, watching. 

Deke frowned, ready to step in, but Daniel only put his hand on Mack’s arm and spoke to him. Mack’s eyes flicked to Deke, and then to Daniel, and then shook his head. Daniel nodded, turned, and walked back towards Deke.

“What did you do?”

“Made it clear that he should be more careful about what he says,” Daniel said, leaning down and kissing Lucas’ forehead. 

“Dannyboy, I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“ Mmm , not up to you to decide. I’m your husband. I’m  going to take care of you forever.”

Deke looked up and kissed his husband.

“Alright, well,” Deke said, “I suppose I signed up for that, huh.”

“You certainly did, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Sousa, Mr. Shaw.”

“Certainly, and now I have to live with the consequences. Happily ever after.”


End file.
